Ruling
by FanaticPJ2003
Summary: Austin is homeless and living under Cassidy's rule. When she makes him recruit homeless of the street, he hates it. But when he meets a certain Ally Dawson, things change. Will Austin be happy again? Will Cassidy fall? Will love and hope prevail? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. You clicked this fanfic? Good, 'cause you get a prize!**

**A prize, you say?**

**Yes, a prize. And here it is.**

*** Takes out a box of eternal happiness and opens it, spraying you with eternal happiness! ***

**There ya go! HAPPY DAYS FOR YOU ALL.**

**If you have read my other fanfic, you will know that I am kind of crazy. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**#YOLO**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I flipped the pendant over in my hands. The red ruby glistened dully in the dim watery light of the cave. I gazed at it, contemplating.

"AUSTIN!" My best friend's voice shouted.

I quickly pocketed the necklace and stood up, my bed groaning from my weight suddenly leaving it.

"YEAH, DEZ?" I shouted back, my voice slightly irritated.

"CASSIDY WANTS YOU!" The shouted was closer now, right outside the room.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at my weird friend. "You know you can come into the room, Dez," I said.

The sheets I hung up in the small opening leading into my small room ruffled open, revealing Dez's red mop and freckly face. His blue eyes stared innocently at me.

"Cassidy wants you," He whispered.

I shook my head, laughing quietly. "Yeah," I whispered back. "I got that part."

He nodded, satisfied that he had done his job. See, Dez idolized Cassidy. He thought she was a queen, smart and regal.

She was none of those things. At least not in my eyes. In my eyes she was a selfish cow who would do anything for power and money.

Of course, we didn't have any money, so she had failed at the last part, but she did have power. Massive power among us homeless.

And I was supposedly her second in command, the one she went to for help with making decisions.

I snorted to myself. _Sure._

I flung the sheets back and stepped out into the hallway of our cave. My heavy footsteps echoed against the rock walls. I had never liked the cave. I had always loved the sunshine, and not a single beam ever reached the walls of this wretched place. I had thought about leaving so many times, but never went through with it. Whenever I thought, _Now, today I am leaving this dump, _there was always something pulling at my gut, screaming at me that I had to stay, that I couldn't leave yet.

And I listened to that tug, however stupid my brain thought it was. My mom had always said, _follow your gut instinct, Austin. It will always lead you in the right direction._

I wasn't so sure about that as I stepped into Cassidy's _'Office'._

I wasn't so sure of anything as I stepped into her office. She sat on her swivel chair behind the flimsy oak table stacked with supposed 'paperwork'. Her reddy brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her hazel eyes followed me as I walked toward the table.

"Austin," She said poshly.

"What do you want?" I got straight to the point, small talk not one of my favourite things.

Her eyebrows raised in mock shock and her red lips smiled. "No need to be rude, Austin."

My eyes narrowed and I ran my hand through my messy blonde hair roughly. "Cassidy, just tell me so I can go."

Cassidy's lips pursed. "You really don't like me, do you?"

I gasped sarcastically. "What gave you _that _idea?"

Her eyes hardened. "You need to take this seriously, Austin. I need your help," She folded her delicate hands in front of her.

"There's a first," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I smiled, sickly sweet.

"Hm," She frowned, but went on. "The numbers of homeless on the streets of New York has risen considarbly in the last month," She said, looking at me like that had explained everything.

I raised a brow, my foot tapping impatiently against the ground. "And?"

She sighed. "_And, _I need you to help me recruit some of them for our cause."

I laughed coldly, not believing. She looked at me. "This is not a laughing matter, Austin."

I was actually shocked. "You're.. you're serious?" My eyebrows furrowed, almost meeting.

Cassidy's jaw clenched in annoyence. Normally I would have been estatic that she was this pissed off, but I was too shocked for my brain to function properly.

"Of course I'm serious, you idiot. I wouldn't call you here for no _reason_," Her eyes sparked.

I tried to close my mouth. "You.. you want me to recruit them? Are you crazy, Cassidy? Most of them out there are either alcoholic, druggies or crazy. You want help from _them? _They would make things so much worse, and you know that," I was staring at her, and she was staring right back, just as angrily.

"No, _blondie_," I winced at her old nickname for me. "I _don't _know that. They will help, _especially _in big numbers. You will go tomorrow, Austin, and that is an order," I opened my mouth to protest, but Cassidy raised a hand, silencing me. "_That is an order. _You will recruit them and you will bring them back here and train them."

I shook my head, but I knew I was beaten. "You shouldn't be doing this, Cassidy."

Her lips lifted evilly. "But I am."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! FIRST CHAPTER.<strong>

**YOU LIKEY? I HOPE YOU LIKEY, 'CAUSE I DO.**

**Please, pweatty please, fav and follow.**

**I HAVE COOKIES!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is my second chapter, and I hope you like it.**

**(I HAVE RAN OUT OF COOKIES. ITS A NATIONAL EMERGENCY.)**

**HAVE FUN READING!**

**~FanaticPJ2003 :0**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I stormed back into my room, unable to believe what Cassidy had just said.

_Recruit?! What in God's name is she on? _I thought angrily.

I sat down on my bed a laid back, slipping my hands under my head. I kicked my boots off and they landed halfway across the room. I decided to leave them there.

I closed my eyes, watching the patterns behind my eyelids swoop and swirl. If I pressed my eyes shut enough, it looked like some kind of portal forming, colours changing and circling, giving me a headache. I let my head pound, welcome for something other than the thoughts in my head, which too were swirling.

_I had to go out on the streets. After me being down here for almost six months? How would I do it? _

_Well, Austin,_ my brain shot back, _you've thought of leaving quite a lot. Wouldn't this be your big chance?_

_SHUT UP, _I screamed at myself, my eyes flying open, unable to stand it any longer.

I sat up on the bed, and took the necklace out of my pants' pocket. It seemed to pulsate at me now, almost daring me to do what my brain told me to do.

_Leave, _it whispered. _Go on. You've been trapped here long enough. Leave. LEAVE._

Without thinking, I flung it across the room, and it hit off the wall with a loud _crack._

I stared at the wall for a second, my body not seeming to want to move. Finally, though, I rolled off the bed and walked over, spotting the ruby.

The ruby with a definite split down the middle.

"_Fuck_," I hissed and bent down to pick it up. When I did, the ruby split in half suddenly.

My breath flew out of my body, and the stinging behind my eyes started. My throat closed up, and I let out a harsh sob.

The only piece I had left from my mother. The only thing from my past life.

And I had broken it.

Like everything else I touched.

The angry tears rolled down my face, and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I just stayed crouched there, my tears dripping into my hands, onto the ruined necklace. I stayed crouched there, as if that would fix the ruby, heal my pain and bring my mother back. I stayed crouched there, and I cried.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

_Cold. Rain. Cold. Cold. Cold._

That's all I could think right now. As I sat on my haunches, huddled in a bundle of blankets, a cup out in front of me, all I could think of was how utterly, finger numbingly, nose fall ofingly cold it was.

I pulled my beanie tighter over my ears, as if that was gonna make any difference. I rubbed my gloveless hands together beneath the blankets, my teeth chattering loudly as the first flecks of snow started to fall.

_Great_, I thought as a tiny snow flake landed on the tip of my nose. _Now it snows. I'm going to become an Allysicle._

And it was all my fault. Well, most of it anyway.

"Hey," A voice whispered. I jumped, turning around. I girl sat beside me, her curly dark hair falling around her face, a red bobble hat pulled securely part her ears. She had a fluffy brown blanket around her, and red fluffy gloves to match her hat. I stared for a second, wondering if she was actually homeless or this was just an act, an ambush for someone else to come and grab me.

After a couple of seconds, when no one did, I whispered hesitantly back, "Uh, hi."

The girl looked at me, and I saw that she was quite well built. Sturdy, her cheeks full and rosy, her shoulders broad and solid. Her dark eyes aprased me in my cold, pale state.

She held out her hand. "I'm Trish."

I stared at her hand. After a couple of seconds she seemed to get the message that I wouldn't shake it, and she took her hand away.

"Whats your name?" She asked.

I panicked. "Um.. Patrica.. Patrica Frankly."

She eyed me. "You know you're a really bad lair."

I sighed. "Fine. My name is Ally." She smiled a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Ally."

"Um, nice to meet you too, Trish. I guess... some, uh, are you, ya know, um-"

"Homeless? Well, duh. I wouldn't be sitting here freezing my ass off if I wasn't," She rolled her eyes and shook her head, like I was a child that needed to be scolded.

Well, I had had enough of that from my dad when I was still at home, and I was fed up of it.

I turned my back on her, keeping my mouth shut.

"You hungry?" She asked, and I shook my head. But at that moment, my stomach seemed to want to betray me. It rumbled loudly.

She laughed quietly. "Sure," I felt something fall into my lap, but refused to look down.

I felt Trish sigh. "Well, if you don't want it.." I saw her hand reach across to take it back. I grabbed the packet quickly, glancing at it. A packet of beef jerky.

My mouth watered. "Thanks," I muttered, checking to see if it had been tampered with. When I saw that it was just a packet of jerky, I ripped the top off and pulled out a strip, stuffing it in my mouth.

"Mmm," I groaned, the beef flavour filling my mouth, making my stomach twist. It was, at that moment, the most delicious thing I had ever eaten.

"Your welcome," Trish opened her own packet a took a bite out of one of the pieces. She savoured it, then swallowed.

I glanced at her, weighing my options. "Dawson," I said. She looked up. "Hm?"

"Um, my second name's Dawson. I'm Ally Dawson."

She smiled, showing her dimples. "Trish delaRosa," She teared another chunk of jerky off the strip.

I smiled at her, thinking for once in my life, I might actually have a friend.

_Austin's POV_

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the cracked mirror hanging beside my bed. My messy blonde hair was swept to the side, half covered by a black beanie. My brown eyes were framed by dark circles, and my tanned skin seemed to go pale in the light.<p>

My face had gotten thinner in the past couple of months, but my body had toughened up. I needed to be well built if we were going to do what Cassidy said. I had toned my arms up so you could see the muscles popping out if I wore a t-shirt, and I had a six pack that I was actually quite proud of.

I had gotten faster at running, so my legs were strong and lean. All the guys seemed to be jealous of me, but I didn't see anything to be jealous of. Did they really want to be as messed up as me?

Cassidy had told me back when we were friends that I was _cute. _

Whatever that meant. Did she mean puppy dog cute? 'Cause I was definitely not that.

I decided not to think of Cassidy as I got ready for dinner. I pulled on my combat trousers and black long sleeved t-shirt. I laced up my black army boots and stood up. I used to have a much cooler style. High-tops, jeans, shirts and tanks, but that was all gone now. You couldn't be any way _bright _in this dreary cave. You'd be killed.

As I walked along towards the small mess hall, I was joined by, you guessed it, Cassidy. I groaned quietly, but she didn't seem to notice as she strutted along, her hips swishing and her hair flicking from side to side. I just wanted to slap that smug look off her face, but I restrained myself.

"So, Austin-"

"Look, Cassidy. I'm really not in the mood right now. Can we just leave it?" I didn't wait for an answer and sped up, almost jogging down the dark corridors.

When I walked into the mess hall, all chatter quietened down. I looked sharply at everyone. "What _are _you looking at?"

Everyone scrambled to start talking again as I stomped up to the set up counter a grabbed a power bar and a bottle of water. All stolen of course, by Cassidy's minions.

I spotted Dez sitting on his own at the far end of the hall. I walked through the people whispering. _Look at him. He's a freak. No way, he's cute! Shut up, Brooke._

I was a bit weirded out at that last one, but I brushed it off. Everyone knew me. I was the orphan who went crazy and ran away.

It was partly true, but I didn't go crazy. I'd just had enough. No one listened to me, and anyway, I didn't want to tell anyone. I couldn't tell anyone, not even Dez. That was partly why I picked him as a friend. He didn't ask to many questions. Well, not any serious one's, anyway.

I slid in beside Dez. "Hey, man," I said. He looked up from his apple. "Hey, Austin," He said.

We didn't talk for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Dez knew when I didn't want to talk, however simple he pretended to be.

I opened my power bar and nibbled at it, not really hungry. Dez continued to chop away at his apple, oblivious to how noisy he was being. I spun the top off the water bottle and took a glug, swishing it around my mouth and swallowing it. I lent my chin in my hand, and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore everyone around me, including Cassidy who kept trying to catch my eyes across the room.

I was just not feeling the love today.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chappy finished! What do ya think? Please review and all that jazz!<strong>

**Oh and I forgot something.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: FanaticPJ2003 does not own Austin and Ally or whatever else you might see here. She only owns the plot, kay?**

**DONE! SEE YA GUYS!**

**;) ;) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YELLOW?**

**Yes, its me.**

**WOOHOO!**

**I'll just go and get on with chapter 3, shall I? Yup. Thats what I'll do. Don't mind me..**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

_(The next day.)_

I woke up at dawn. At least, I guessed it dawn, since I couldn't the sun. The bed's blankets were twisted around my body like cucoon. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned widely, forgetting for a moment what I had to do that day.

Then it all came rushing back.

I groaned and peeled the duvet off me, sitting up. I stretched and nearly fell out of the bed in my willingness. (Sarcasam detected). I rifled through my pile of shirts, trying to find one mildly colourful.

There was one at the very bottom of the pile. It had three quater length sleeves with grey and lime green stripes. This was from my days before homelessness and Cassidy. When I was aloud be colourful and cheery, not dark and glum.

I pulled it on over my bare chest, surprised that it still fitted me. I shrugged my shoulders, and the fabric moved with me, not straining. It felt unusual to be in nice clothes for once.

I wasn't sure what to wear for my trousers. I couldn't wear an old pair of jeans; they were to short. I tried my combats on, but they looked silly with the top.

_So this must be what it's like to be a girl, _I though, sighing. Finally, though, I found a pair of blue jeans that actually _did _fit me. I remebered that these had been to big for me when I had bought them.

I put them on and continued my search for normal clothes. I looked over a my shoes. A pair of army boots. No way. Black sneakers. Hm, nope. A pair of dark green converse. No- wait a minute. Green converse? Where had _they _come from?

I went and picked them up, inspecting. They were slightly scruffed and worn, but good enough for me. I checked the size. 91/2. My _exact _size. _What?_

Hesistantly I opened the laces and slid them on. I tied them back up and started to walk. It felt unusual to walk in these, but familiar at the same time. I looked down at my feet and smiled. Maybe this _did _have an upside.

I pulled aside the drapes covering the entrance of my room and stepped out, a slight spring in my step despite everything. I ran a hand through my hair, sweeping it to the side.

Cassidy's office. Whoopee.

She sat, hunched over some paper. I guess she didn't hear me come in, so I cleared my throat loudly. She jumped, like litarally _jumped _out of her seat, her eyes wide, strands of hair flying around her face.

When she saw me, she calmed down a bit. "Oh, Austin. It's only you."

"Good morning to you too, Cassidy."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when were you interested in pleasantries, Austin?"

I smiled, showing her my teeth. "Since I became pleasant, Cassidy. I thought you would have known that," She gritted her teeth, her jaw set hard.

"What is it that you want, Moon?"

"Oh, are we on second name terms now?" I asked, my eyes glinting.

Cassidy sighed through her nose, and I could see she was trying really hard not to scream at me. I grinned.

"_What do you want?_"

"No need to use that tone of voice, sweetheart," I said. Her eyes flared, but I went on. "I was just asking you if it was alright that I would go now?"

Her brow furrowed. "Go where?"

I laughed lightly. "Have you forgotten already, Cas? I suppose leadership gets to you, though," I said, mock thoughtful. "The recruiting? Or do not want to do that anymore?" I secretly was hoping and praying she would say yes, but I knew it was in vain. She could see the hopefulness on my face, and crushed it.

Her eyes glinted with evil amusment. "Oh, yes. That. Yeah, you'll go out today with Brooke and Kira," _Brooke and Kira? Oh, now I'm definatly dead. Like, really, really, really dead._

"Brooke and Kira?" My voice shook a bit when I said their names. Cassidy smiled sweetly at me.

"Yup. Brooke and Kira! Now, run along. It looks like your in a good mood."

I wanted to punch her in the face, and I knew she knew that. It only made her smile grow wider and wider and wider and-

"_Ugh!_" I groaned and stomped out of her office. I could still hear her peeling laughter all the way down the hall. I _definatly _wasn't hungry now, so I waited outside the mess hall for, cue the shudder, _Brooke and Kira._

Brooke walked out first, her long brown hair floating down her back, her walk easy. I know what your thinking. _Whats wrong with her? _Oh, I can tell you plent wrong, but it would fill up this whole page, so lets just say she's a lot like Cassidy and leave it at that, shall we?

When she saw me, her eyes lit up. "Oh, hi, Austin," She said, batting her eyelashes at me. Her eyes traveled down my body, taking in my clothes. When she looked back up at my face, she looked surprised. "Style change?"

I shrugged, saying nothing more. Kira followed quickly behind and stopped in her tracks when she saw me. She stared at me for a moment, then cleared her throat, poking Brooke in the back. Her silky black hair way tied back in a plait and her choclatey skin seemed to glow. All the guys wanted to date her. Well, not me. She was a stuck up bitch who didn't know her ass from her face.

Wow, that came out a little more vulgar than I expected it to be.

"Um, Brooke, Kira. I'm guessing that you know about the recruiting-"

"Oh, yes, Austin. We do. Are you coming with us?" Brooke's voice was high and fluttery, almost like she had some sort of fever.

I kicked my heels against the ground. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I am. Mm hmm."

Kira sniffed. "Why?"

I looked at her. "Why what?"

Her eyes sparkled with a weird light as she talked. "Why are _you _coming with _us_?"

I cenched my fists. "Am _I _not good enough for _you_?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She waved her hand. "Something like that," She said. Brooke looked at her.

Brooke turned back around. "Oh, don't listen to her, babe," _Babe? _"She's just in a bad mood today," Kira stared at the back of Brooke's head, and I could almost imagine lazers erupting from her eyes and frying Brooke's head. I almost wanted it to happen, but that would mean I'd be left with Kira lazer eyes. And that wouldn't be good for my health.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we'd better get going then, shouldn't we?" I asked as cheerily as I could, even though I was dying inside.

Brooke nodded enthusiatsically, Kira looking bored out of her skull. I walked down the corridor leading to the way out. I could hear Brooke's footsteps trying to catch up with me, and Kira's further back, as heavy as anvils. I kept walking, up toward the light. My eyes weren't used to it, so they watered slightly.

When we reached the gate two guys stepped out of the shadows. Trent and Gavin.

"Hey, Austin. What are you doing?" Trent asked.

I looked at him. "I want to get out. Didn't you hear? You're meant to be the gate men."

Gavin smiled. "We did, of course, we're just making sure, dude."

Trent took a small key out of his pocket and slid it into the key slot, turning it clockwise. The gate opened, and I took my first look at the outside world for six months.

"Thanks," I breathed in the air, and stared up at the sun, sheilding my eyes with my hand.

Brooke came walking up behind me, and slid her arm into mine. "Off we go, then!"

I grimaced. This was gonna be one long day.

_Ally's POV_

I shook Trish's shoulder, waking her up. Her eyes opened suddenly, her hands flying out in front of her. "Huh?"

"Its just me, Trish," I said quietly, keeping my head down as people passed by, some ignoring us, others making nasty comments that I could _very _well hear, thank you very much.

She looked at me, and she calmed down. "Oh, Ally. Sorry."

I shook my head. "No prob."

Just then, I heard another pair of footsteps and for some reason decided to look up.

And my how good idea that was.

This guy was _so frickin' cute. _As I stared at him, my mouth hung open.

His dirty blonde hair was expertly swiped to the side, looking like he just rolled out of bed. His tanned skin was flawless as a guy's could be, and his choclatey brown eyes seemed to turn my brain to mush. His shoulders were broad, and I could see his biceps under his t-shirt, pushing and straining against his skin. His t-shirt clung to him in _just _the right way, so you could kinda see the hard packed muscles of his stomach.

"_Wow," _I whispered. Trish looked up. After a moment of looking at the guy, she shrugged. "Not my type."

I looked at her as if she was mad. "Not your _type_? How could he not be your _type? _He's _everyone's _type, Trish."

But Trish poked my arm, and I looked at him again, then noticing the girl hanging onto his arm. He passed by and I stared at his feet, hiding under my chesnut hair, my cheeks slightly red.

Just then, his feet stopped. _Right in front of me. Okaaaay._

After a moment, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up hesitantly, and I was immediatly lost in this strangers eyes.

And then he started to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE FINISHED. YEAH.<strong>

**Oh, and did you guys hear R5's new EP, Heart made up on you? IT ROCKS SO MUCH.**

**I LOVE ROSS SHOR LYNCH SOOOO MUCH.**

**And Ratliff. He's super cute too. And Riker. And Rocky. THERE ALL SO SEXY AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT.**

**Rydel is one of the most prettiest girl's ever. She's one of my big role models.**

**YUP. I'M IN LOVE WITH THAT BAND.**

**And on that note, I think I'll stop talking.**


End file.
